fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Legendary Heroes Unite
Prologue Crocker : Well i will never forget that this is your defeat destined one of timmy turner !. and as the blast aimed at timmy turner , With him Screaming , AhHHHHHHH !, cosmo, wanda, Poof , Ren , kazuma, Ayano, brijes, Vampire knight, taiki kudo, jeremy, christopher aonuma, nene amano , digimon legendary heroes, pokemon, ethan, benny , erica, sarah, Mantera/aziz , The seeker, angie , yuuhi, mina, akira,rin,okurma,yukio, shiemi moriyama, natsu, lucy,happy, kyklo,sharle, sonic, amy, knuckles, tails,sticks, bently, sly, Edward elric, alphonse elric,yato, hiyori , yukine, astro boy,cora, Doctor, clara,rose,amy , rory, Martha, Jackie, Anakin, Asoka, Duncan: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!. as the rubble Covered him leaving him defeated. Chapter 1 Two years later. it was a quiet and peaceful day in dimmsdale, 15 timmy was rushing down into school and running because he was so late. Oh no !, School is about to start !, don't worry i will just have a questions for my math test and hope for a A+, Gah !, mr crocker !, Hello turner so skipping class are we your late so... Get in Class !. Right !. OK CLASS IT'S TIME FOR A TEST !, WHAT'S THE CAPITAL OF FRANCE !, TAKE ME !, PICK ME !, OH !, TAKE ME , and then blab , blab , blab, from back off where we were from the beginning to the next chapter.and finding out back at monastery , the elemental princesses, Crocker's mother, etc. kazuma's, ren's , ayano's dreams, and while they were having a nightmare, while they woken up from their dreams, Gasp !, Yawn !. Kyoto , japan 9:00 a.m , Kannagi residence , Meeting. oni chan !, Kazuma !, what are you doing here, E'h!, i seen better i was just called for a new meeting with jugo , Ayano: we were just called by my uncle, and finding about my meeting with them come on !, let's go !, and as they went to the meeting for jugo to tell them something. I am so great to gather the others here, what is this all about ?, The Seventh destined one are appearing into this world, Yeah !, i never heard about this one?, it's about the destined ones whom are related to us, and finding out if someone gains the powers of our's into their bodies from a thousands of years ago. Jugo : Yes you are correct kazuma, ayano, ren, for now i'm going to tell you a story. A long time ago, there was the youma,darkness spreading across the entire world, but through the entire world were light, finding out about the destined ones whom have the powers, strength,agility, fire, water, air, earth, those whom wanted to took control of that power, those whom are destroyed by it, so they sealed the remains of our ultimate weapon around the unknown, never to be seen again, with those, There are digidestined,kannagi's, spirits of the wind, the vampires, earth clans, the metal one, spirital warrior forms, the seeker, blue and yellow, the furry one, metal one,the two hearted,Bad wolf,Blue light boy,the inventor,banding together that will defeat alzarax's brother counter incarnated counter part Dalzarax, and saving the light and balance between worlds. finding out that incarnated ancestor is sir makarsh turner. Father, you said that someone is located from another time, not from our world, yes, the others came from homes from our world, but another parallel dimension, go there, and meet a old friend from there, oh !, and ren i have a little surprise once you got there, meet an old friend from there. and as they were packing and as they said goodbye to their friends, family, and with catherine coming with them. and as travelling through america, finding out that they were going to america, finding out about the trip on the way there. and talking about how are they going to meet him. meanwhile at a town called white chapel, erica : So what are you going to do today ?, Ethan : Hey you Guys !, listen we got a call from the vampire council, they we want to meet us there asap !. Alright I will gather the guys and meet you there, sheesh !, now i got some important business to meet , With her smiling while seeing jocks , in love with, with her fangs showing because she was going to bit one of them, and as they arriving at the vampire council, and meeting anastasia, so you are all here for tonight right ?, Sarah: Ok !?, now what's is it ?, we were finding out something after our scavenger hunt for artifacts until we stumbled across this !. and revealing a canvas in a museum in paris, france, finding out about a boy same with a special someone, and tapestry, and stone wall prophecy, and thinking that is has reborn. do you know about makarsh Tiberius turner, Well i just heard from a thousands of years ago, ethan !,he met one of your ancestor your grandfather, What ?. end Scene ''' Chapter 2 And as ayano, ren, kazuma, were landing into america, dimmsdale, Wow !, so this is dimmsdale not bad , Yeah well let's just get to this school and finding this timmy turner, meanwhile in the park , night time 9:00, as portals appeared as everyone appeared from different time lines, So this is dimmsdale, like our friends told us, about the prophecy from our masters, so we must find "Timmy Tiberius Turner ", At once !. right and went into the city to search for this Tiberius turner, and at the next day. Yawn !, good morning , house, and going down stairs, Good morning Timmy !, Good morning mom and dad, and as he touches the ground and using fire on the ground , Ah!, oh !, Hot !, Hot !. Gah !, fire everyone out !, screaming !. Timmy turner are you okay !. i'm alright good, and as they were hugging each other like a family, meanwhile in middle town, Ayano: That kid or guy has got to be around you somewhere, Whew !, ayano !, can we stop around and finding something to eat. your right ren !, what was i thinking !, look there is a cafe near by , Waitress: Hey aren't you teenagers shouldn't you being in school?, no were foreign exchange students were from japan, kyoto on a top research project on how much love america so much (smiling),oh well here's your bill, Uh !?, hey kazuma can you... yeah !, Yeah !, relax! , i totally got this !. here's all the money we got, now come on back on to the search !, catherine: let's just find this kid and our assignment is done, Right !. meanwhile in thew crocker cave: 11:00 A.m special meeting. Beep!, beep !, beep !, Gah !, a fairy !, with my crocker computer 2000 there is a fairy near by but no !, it's a ditch, Wait a minute !, i sense that some made a ditch from here, from someone, Under timmy turner i'm afraid that is fairly odd parents behind all of this. '''no it's not and crocker, was afraid that his lair been infiltrated , finding out it was a witch named stephanie, jesse whom are behind all of this, you !?, oh no!, if this is a new alliance were starting again, i am going to..... jesse : You don;t have to say anything, i just know it won't happen again, i just know about , what just happened here two days earlier, but the fairy council, vampire council working together, to fulfill the prophecy, do you have the remaining sample, of the virus we were making our new organization, on worlds. ''' '''Stephanie : and that's not all we have more new members here, for our allegiance, the virus sample of the balmora virus, there is an antibody of it, of kyklo munsell, we took him into our laboratory for experiments but his enhancing was a complete success. we have gather new friends, getting vendra, neftin, emperor tachyon, beezelmon, ahikiro kurata, and kurata niece alicia , gleeber and lunk , icedevimon, xavi innocento, lawrance, dr nefarious, the three witches, cobra, Newcell, digimon buster organization's operatives, rifles, tetsuki,mika , kou, rido, jean , sam Weston , dark legions, zenon (Incarnated) as Denon , hysterica, lapis,hunter j,lyric, dr eggman, anaimon,cobra, lord phantom, whom wanted to make an deal for their goals, finding about their works for dalzarax, his armies of dexcardiers, for his own new organization. ' Crocker: So I guess we have the same dream on how we get what we wanted, but first we have a problem on our hands , that any way about this virus sample, the new virus then , what happen to it ?,it got implanted by kyklo munsell,THAT BASTARD !, HOW DARE HE TOOK MY SISTER, I COULD NOT I COULD REALLY KICK SOME ASS. ' '''Crocker : Well we should form up our own organization, called "neo mythical superhuman destined one umbrella task force alliance" soon our enemies will fall once we take worlds, starting these" biological outbreaks/metamorphism" all across the world thinking that a terrorist group" and soon having the remaining sample within this "kyklo munsell" and soon we will conquer cities,major populations creating a massive armies to rule the over worlds,capturing these fairies, soon I will not be a laughing stock!. ' evil laughs from each other rido : Yuki cross/kuran will be mine for the taking. jesse: I think it's time for plan b for operation to gather any enough operatives from other evil and different organizations, creating bio hazards across worlds, planning to take worlds, ruling whitechapel. ' FOR OUR MASTER DALZARAX/ FOR N.M.S.D.O.U.T.F.A FOR THE FALLEN FOR OUR ENEMIES!!!!!!' jesse: now here are the details for the operational facilities need to positioned across the world,and showing them blueprints, graphs, sketches, and virus making ingredients for new viruses for the outbreaks, they were planning, seeing the ingredients and blood samples, finding out about how to making viruses and antigens. Timmy: yawn !, Ahh! , what's going on one minute I'm having together , and two I just caused an earthquake, that doesn't make any sense?!. Poof : Poof Poof (worried). Cosmo; wow timmy I never seen you gain any powers before for, maybe it's that when you touched the stone guardian, from gaining you these elemental abilities, and more abilities, we better get out of here, before somebody finds out,Right !, let's go !, and as /timmy was packing his stuff, and going out for a while, Mom and dad !, im going out for a while for a walk, Okay timmy just don't go to far !. and as he got out finding out that he is leaving for into the mall, finding out about sheimi, rin, yukio, whom are on the search, for someone, Okay were finding him somewhere in this mall, Sheimi: i'm on it !, and finding him with her foresight, There !, come on let's go !, and running for their search, While Akira, mina, angie, yuhhi,seiji, whom are teaming up with digidestined. running off to finding out about the search for timmy turner is on. Meanwhile in the crocker cave and as timmy's past foes are making an arrival with new foes across worlds beyond of time and space. Norm : ugh !, great the idiot nutjob couldn't finding a girlfriend!?, Mandie : you know this wouldn't be the first time if you hadn't take from me, where you messed up my Day !, hey back off or else you want another !. bring it on !. and as things were fisty for a fight between them, Foop : now everyone calm down so crocker were starting a new alliance, (confused) Darth lazer : And who are these guys !, they were from other t.v shows now uniting with us, Vicky: What?!, jesse !, your back !, Jesse : so have you missed me, and your cheating on someone, Stephanie : Well it is not my fault, Crocker: NOW WOULD HAVE ANY MEANS OF CALMING DOWN!. so we have heard that we have bested timmy turner because he foiled all of our plots!, so i'm saying that we must fight back !, down with timmy turner !, Yeah !, down with timmy turner !. ' and releasing an evil laugh came out through out the cave, on the streets , Happy: Whoa !, this universe looks weird and different, yup we never seen this before, so think about it we are not in our universe, but another!?. Lucy : Look let's just get to finding timmy turner!, Your right lucy, yeah you are right !. Chapter 3 after continuing the search, timmy turner is impossible to track down, but our new finding positions we told his parents were heading off next, he was leaving for a long walk, long day. while their enemies are planning for the next move on one of the Mediterranean cruise ships, airport, releasing their developed creatures prototypes on to the worlds, about a newest genesis twilight, making new playgrounds. ' Timmy: Cosmo, wanda, poof , sparky , Come on !, we could get away from here, but first we got to get to fairy world, Trixie: timmy ?, um hi , listen since I know about i'm lonely , Can you please be my friend for comfort ?!, Um !?, okay yeah sure !, and as they were surveillance, hmm!?, so this timmy turner is a dangerous threat that must be extinguished, all of our species must be extinguished, but with heroes gone, we could do anything we want.' '''Natsu: Whew !, can we stop for a moment, we been looking through the city if you know !, Happy : Come on !, Yeah !. Lucy : Oh man !, these guys !, alright we could stop here at the moment , right !, come on let's go and seeing someone with timmy, who is she !?,let's go find out ?!.' Sheimi: Well I think that he could be somewhere in the city we are never going to find that child or man or someone.' timmy: (wondering) I wonder if someone could be after me, we better get out of the city, Right !, and as running off, finding out if they are going on the cliffs for a scenery, wow !, this is beautiful !, I think I have been listening to the cliff scenery , I think I'm falling for you. ' and as ayano, kazuma, Catherine, alkan, ren, whom are watching them, is that !?, it's them!.' Trixie: Timmy ?, what is it ?!, and seeing ren,ayano, kazuma, alkan, Catherine, whom are after running to them, timmy: Come on !, and as they were running by holding hands, wait !, stop !, please !, oh no !, he could be out there, Maybe That's him !. ' After him !, and as they were running from them, Wait ! , stop !, were here to talk to you, and as timmy was running until stopped he was floating in air, timmy ?!, whoa when did I learn this, ?, and moving into the air, flying into an air, and throwing a wind slash , at them , Whoa !, how are you doing that !?, I have no idea !?, and as fire came through his left hand finding his and shot it out to a signal to everyone, and finding them out, if timmy turner, survived, And running from the city, and finding about the Vicky keeping on surveillance, ihave found him but taking him out will be certainly be a problem, we must take out his assets, take a look, and showing video surveillance on them, Ayano kannagi, ren kannagi, kazuma yagami , Catherine McDonald, alkan simouru, one of the fire/wind/elemental magic users, the most powerful of them all. ' if our oldest enemies are here, then THEY MUST TO BE STOPPED !. Crocker: tell me about it and find about the way to have timmy turner contained,Secratary : yes sir mr crocker , and at 4:30 you will say the actually words '. ' FAIRY GODPARENTS !!!!!!! ' Timmy and Trixie's panting , What are you doing, were running from these guys for no reason, if this is true about mysterious people and creatures after you then im in !, and finding out if they are running, timmy promised Trixie to never tell a secret about his fairies, and as they were boom!, Jorgen !, I never glad to see you, wait a minute Who are you!?, I don't know you, but I know your kind, You do know my name well my name is ryouma , ren tobari, airu suzaki, tagiru, kiriha aonuma, amano nene, marcus damon, Thomas norstein, keenan crier, takato mitsuki, tai kamliya , davis motoyima , and these of all our friends, no your not !?, don't you work for crocker !, no !, no!, we don't work for ....' ' RUN !!!!!!!' ' Airu : Sigh !, here go again !, and as they were running again and running kept on running, and akira, ratchet, dax, sly,aziz, the seeker, Yato , ratchet, sly, dax, rin, freddy , ash ketchum, Edward , sonic, ethan,kaname, yuki, zero whom have found them, That's him !, Wait stop !, please stop !, Hey !, hey !, stop !, That's were following you were not work for your enemies we want to tell you something ?!, please stop !, BOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!. '''Ugh ?!, Jorgen !, boy Im glad to see you again, timmy would you please stop running !, they are here to help you out, What !?. what ?.' end Chapter Chapter 4 I am the one whom called you here, because of this, nice to see you again ethan , Yeah !, it's nice to see you to, We heard about your ancestor, and your secrets , timmy turner is the original one of the destined ones, What !?, and finding out as they got to fairy world, Fairy council : Order !, order !, So sly, dax , ratchet, ash ketchum , natsu, takato, marcus, davis, tai, mikey kudo, kuran, akira regendorf , rin , mina tepes, freddy, spikes, kyklo munsell, kazuma, ayano, ren, Aziz , will Stanton, lucy ,Duncan, Anakin, Edward, doctor,yato,astro boy,And everyone, of the heroic !, the most good characters of all of history , Ladies and gentlemen !, it is just fantastic to see you all !. ' natsu : So you know about, us ?, yes we have watched your every move through your every adventure , because your moves, friendship teamwork , powers, could have saved your homes, families, friends , could have been enslaved back to your worst elements years ago. And so Now your here !, Muty: What do you want with us ?, we need you, turner !, I have some worst news to tell you, mr crocker the man whom want to expose us all, has united with another enemy from another race, and from other various of villainy combined with a mythical and evil spirt powerful than dalazrax , whom has united with enemies shaping the balance into their own balance.' ' so you meaning ?!, if they were using the biological outbreaks, wouldn't it spreading across the world!, no but if they want it for the reason, they were after something called the " Ultimate legendary armour of Power" , Wait the, What !?. Lucy : Our enemies united I saw someone called lord phantom ?, I think he united with cobra, saying something about a virus, an airbourne and liquid, whom wanted to spread it, making a virus of their own, I think they are talking about the new pharmaceutical corporation, named this N.M.S.D.O.U.T.F.A, they were planning on their scientists to plan for new viral weapons, to destroy us, What ?! now !, don't you know what that means That their attacks are spreading across the world, and they will try to make attacks on other worlds. '''What !?, it's like this, for a thousands of years fairies,werewolfs , magic users, wizards guilds, tepes clan, gods, alliance of light, the alliance, digidestined, your father and mother, son of satan ,exorcists,lombaxs, thevious raccoonus,your father, king dramos,have fighted throught sides for years, against dalzarax whom have were joining them for their armies, until we ended him once and for all.' ' Natsu: which means they have built robotic guards, ancient ones that could defeat dalzarax and his dexcarders, whom are super natural beings from their own dimension locked up, we used separate keys to lock them up, and giving you powers through culture rituals, through your family descendants for years, Wendy's story : here's what I know so far , we using powers of elements, our dragon slayer powers, scyrocity, digivolution, alchemy, and it all will be connected to us very soon, and I wonder if ?, if your powers are connected to the destined ones powers after all?, I wonder if he could be the next generation?, but I think he is after all, after because of akira's vampire werewolf hybrid making him a cousin counterpart of his family's heirloom, for years the destined ones whom are protecting worlds, because we all have the same goals into mind protecting our homes, families, friends, we use to get through so much for the years,making an enemy to see to make it's friend instead of defeating them.' Announcer 1#: Ladies and gentlemen !, Boys and girls !, were here at the International Heroes festival !, You get to play the Tasks and challenges , but first You will earn some fans !, Woo Hoo, Yeah , Yay !, We love you guys !, But first you many you earn some of our last destined ones descendants powers after the last ones, whom past away, but you are those counterparts. Meanwhile in toyko, japan, N.M.S.D.O.U.T.F.A, laboratory 12:00 pm ''' '''Crocker: Oh well if this kyklo munsell lives in another universe not compatible to our's what do you think, Xavi: Well from my past his mother and father implanted him with a special gift from the balmora virus but not transformed him into a monster but still an antibody with the rest of the virus still inside of him. ' We also have report that the newest weapons are ready, presenting T.01 code named hunter, it's on a mission to capture kyklo munsell, but since it's your's crocker, This is greatest and happy day of my life !. and giving samples of the newest viruses that need to be created, to launch it on targets across the world, Foop: and that's not the worst part the fairies are the holy grail of... Say it !, and turns the room dark, and turns a flashlight on at his face, Timmy turner !.' Vicky: Yeah !, yeah !, so what !, it is our best mission to finding the keys before our enemies do, saying that our enemies are not on earth but another world, Ah ha ! , fairy world !, H.p : We must take over fairy world and once we took control of that we'll take control of worlds !. Nega chin: Soon we'll take over this three dimensional world, Down with Our enemies !. ' So now let's get to work !, with their enemies listening to their details of the plans on how to sell their more and developing new viruses, S virus , N virus, G virus, K virus, L abyss virus, to developed laboratory, back at fairy world, Your next challenge !, you will aim At the three targets with your powers, concentrate and shoot the targets!, them with natsu using his fireball to aim at the target but misses, I SUMMON AQUARIOUS , NOW HEAR MY CALL!, Aquarious: What do You call me here for, I need you to help us winning this game, your wish is my command, if you make me summon I would kill you, which I won't, and her water powers hitting the targets, Fairy tail wins The match !, and as a lot of challenges were being setting up for their game playing, like gun practice, battling, racing, wall climbing, search and destroy, capture the flag, until thinking making it harder and easier for them.' ' Fairy council : Well since that makes you the destined ones, here are your powers, and showing them with the powers of the destined ones ancestors, so your the chosen ones whom saving the world from destruction, and your the ones whom are finding the keys and eggs.' And ren I have a present for you, and heading into the rite room, finding ashes and skin,human remains, something about a cocoon hatching out and the fairy council repairs the spell, ak, ni, zai, zen , zou , zen, gai, tai, yang !. and as they begun to repairing the ritual and the life energy, skin, hair , and memory tape from the ritual, and finding about the cocoon hatching, Ren: Watch out do you think that could be them!, no !, ren it could not !, this cocoon is apart of the ritual of how we are recreating something else. ' as it hatches out, finding a girl hatching from the egg, Ethan : Okay ?!, who the hell is that ?!, Ren gasping because remembers all of this, Ayumi !, and as a girl with a ponytails, aqua eyes, with a appearance of a 12 year old, with light brown hair, and coming out if she has powers as a human whom does not wield earth users powers , if we have a chance and then giving her clothes for her naked body, and while crocker is repairing for the attacks on the president of the united states, and as Ayumi was awaking from her dreams, Gasp !, Ren !, Huh ?!, Who are you ?!, Kazuma!, I remember you, baka !, baka !, Ayumi chan !, it's okay were here, these our new friends!, Gasp !, ren I missed you so much !, hyori : Yato chan !, are you coming to see this ?!, Yato: Yeah !, yeah !, yeah !, so get off my back !, and as finding bombs hitting the skies of fairy world, coming out are biological creatures, Fairy 1#: What is that ?!, and launching an attack of pain on them, Ah !, Yato: Im thinking that's the one whom has been starting hell on earth !, Everyone run !, we'll take care off this!.' ' And seeing fairy world overrun, All the fairy guardians repair for attack !,and seeing a air Neptune flying from the skies, after them devouring them, Ah!, Jorgen: timmy turner !, I have some disturbing news that fairy world is being under attack !, I know I have some reports that this all of your old nemesises everywhere, genetic construction on biological creatures, They air Neptune, Sea devourers, Predators, goo, and The hunter, albinodi, they must be their doing.' ' lyric: Ah I love the sweet sounds of my destruction coming in, and soon all of this will be apart of the corporation's results on the world, now releasing parasite undead, lapis: Don't forget whom is running the show, we must retrieve the sample in kyklo's body, over and out, GO !, go !, GO !, go !, and releasing couple of undead on with parasite bringing them back to life.' Zombie parasite : Roar !!!!!!!!!!, They have parasites and they could bite you watch out !, Ah !, Ah !, Gah !, No !, No !, please !, Run !, Lapis : There !, there he is !, we better run too !, Quick over the rainbow bridge !, Right !, and as they down the bridge and with the fairies getting infected, and finding out about Jorgen Destroying the bridge so that the infection wouldn't get out to the world, Jorgen!, are you nuts !, fairies could be infected ! with that disease well finding out who releasing the infection, Natsu : Oksy this is all messed up ?!, but who is denzel crocker?, Timmy : Well he is an obsessive and crazy fairy freak whom wanted to exposed us all. Lucy: but with our enemies united with him there is no way on stopping them, well he is lunatic manic, crazy obsessive freak, whom does have a job on capturing the likes of you, but we are sorry for the loss of your world, but if we stop this rampage of causalities, then we needed to finding out on what companies are headquartered at, finding out their headquarters and hideouts are located at paris, france, Mediterranean cruise ships, queen dido , queen vinci, new York, shanghai, magnolia , amestris, planet yerek, planet igliak, autrailia , Sydney, japan , Tokyo, London , Esdonia, spain, California, texas, Moscow, Siberia,cross academy, china, taichi, hong kong, zanifar, Hawaii, the bund,true cross Excorist Academy,jasindu,kreeli,quantos,torren IV, terachnos,Fastoon, Whom are all under attack. '''im having reports about the search for the keys and eggs for our arch nemesis for their every move they want to make with us soon will falling like chess pieces, and soon you must get the pieces before them get's it. Okay let's go!, and there are two things that you must be aware of one in just moments they will construct the cell and liquid structure of the viruses, and two operational bases are constructed all across worlds In order for their correct response to the threats of the outbreaks,it is our best interest in order to stop them, Sharle: (wondering) If the N Virus did this ?, what would happen if the rest of them got out !?, natsu: Alright everyone !, listen up !, Everything just happened they are all coming true so you guys tell me about how were going to stop them?, Well the operative controls of the destined ones ancient titans are here in the timmy cave, but they are somewhere else unknown to the rest of the world, we found some remains of it in your lair, and were going into sanctuary on to the ancient titans, whom you kept. ' Ayumi : What are we waiting for !, we have got to finding the keys and the eggs before our greatest enemies do, but first we need to finding some safe haven,i mean that it's your cave Timmy Turner !, What ?!, Come on let's go before someone finds out , okay, and heading for the timmy cave, Well it's pretty much not by home, but make your self at home, well not bad , it could use our touch for the mix, and sleeping bags, well we could make it comfortable with each other, and finding out the secret about timmy's powers, and finding out about timmy sleeping into his room because his parents finding out he is missing or not, And they will go to their worlds before the mission is begun, and finding about our sleepover is new beginning for a new friendship for all of us.' Wendy's past story: Here's what I know so far they constructed corporate funding and creating their names into their own foundation, for global conquest, But no ?!, it must be for something for else ?,But what is it ?, maybe it's something good or bad ?, Carla, Well my dear I think were going to finding out about their plans to conquer the multiverse, and enslaving our friends and loved ones. Takato: Wow this organization Is so evil with many of villains trying to unite forces to destroy us, taking revenge for what we done, everything we ever do, is being used against us and now manipulating the entire world, Henry: that ain't good , whom was the girl and snaked spacesuit, Lyric and lapis, Kazuma , I know it was bernhart he created the same love of mine, whom created her into a demon, and yeah I noticed. Okay so what is the plan here?, Simple we using the portal to enter our worlds to finding the keys, secret keys, and the eggs, before, they do, Okay?, But how are we going to stop Crocker, General grievous,count dooku,lapis, bernhart, jesse, Stephanie, president stone,xavi,rido, the rest before our enemies, before they get our hands on it first!?,Easy !, we just have to take turns on defeating our enemy, if it takes to know your enemy and you must know his everymove, But First ?!, let's recreate doorways into your worlds, and then choose by tossing up a coin. Lucy: If it's ratchet's or Natsu or lucy or Wendy,happy and Carla's then we would winding up into the world, finding the keys and eggs first, and as if it's heads or tails they must choose, and it landed on Tails, Lucy : tails !, Then we got to go to ratchet's world first, Then let's go !, and as they entered onto the portal, finding about that they must landing on to a planet were they going to arrive , and finding out that they didn't launching the outbreak. Beep !, Natsu : what is that racket !?, Ratchet : Sorry about that !, it must be my communicator, and revealing a 10.5 height man, with hair colour blond, blue eyes with a superhero costume, Rin: Okay who is he ?!, DOn't worry relax he is our friend, well whom betrayed us in someway from our past well it's all apart of our past, Bygones !, Natsu: Well that's a relief, Whew !, I thought that was them into our move. Ratchet: So what are you doing here, quark ?, well I came to finding you guys and saying that I found hideouts through out their bases, through out the galaxy and finding out that their enemies were researching on their new viral weaponry. They saw them on to their location , and as locking on to their locations as they split up in order to save the world, okay we got this from our encounters, well we should probably get on board. Vendra: Perfect !, smiling evilly, So we will have the universe all to our selves, and there will be no one to stop us. all thanks to our new alliance ship, You why are you still here ?!, Get back to Work , You Dunderbrains !. and as they were carrying lots of nether substance, from the netherverse, and carrying lots of creatures from all kinds of individual species, I believe I should thank you dalzarax, and far away from here brother neftin and her is a blue key with a titan a blue spot on his left upper chest, Or they should finding the egg. Neftin: i think i should thank to giving us a viral legacy here, and he will die in this part, And revealing the screen, you can not proceed with the conquer and outbreaks of civilizations on this one , I want our Plans to increase as you promised, Alert !,Two aircrafts are now approaching !, and revealing the screens about intruders on the planets, of their bases, Well it's a shame we have to destroy this place. Emperor Tachyon: dunderhead !, don't lose focus !!, If you couldn't or we Couldn't defeat them, then kill them like the infectious vermin they are. ' ' Well you wish Is my pleasure and as they left, as they were going back into the outside, Well Were here kreeli, well you could make yourself at home miderian city , Timmy Wow !, this place is great, There he is !, Hey buddy and turning his head finding out he is mind controlled by an dexcarder, Oh my god !, They are here and your one of them !, Run!, and stopped by Ratchet's Arch enemies, Tachyon !, Well we meet again , Lombax !, And timmy turner !, we have controlling of your friend into my personal slave, and I told you I returned !, But how ?, I have fallen into the depths into death itself but Dalzarax have saved me by making a cooperation with them, and I have told you for the first time..., You I shall have my Revenge, Vendra: Hello Ratchet did you miss us !, the last time you messed us but sent us into jail, we all have promises, Were going to live to see our's. Well you aren't going to make the same incident, soon it won't just be one planet it will be the whole universe !, Ratchet: You will pay for what you have done !, and finding about dexcarder mind controlled quark, and battling him while he is free, quark: ugh !? , what happened ?, I know what happened the villains are working with dalzarax. Quark: don't move , The amazing and stunting and handsome captain Quark !, Will stop your evil plans along with ratchet and clank, and along with our new friends, Vendra; I have what we have the key of The ancient Guardians !, Gasp !, Oh my goodness !, They have the key !?, vendra: Our ride is here !, and as they got away , Tachyon : See you later losers !. ' and as ratchet thrown a device on to the ship's hull, and finding out which planet are going to next finding about how are they going to launch an outbreak from here to another galaxy.' as taking off and splitting up from kreeli to rest of outer planet colonies for stopping them releasing a biohazard to rest of the galaxy. ' landing on yerek, igliak, ' ' anything not happening here, and finding about the screaming' natsu: Ugh !, I could not take the ride anymore , what's with him?, Lucy: Oh !, he gets motion sickness for the transportation for too long, now come on let's get to their base, for their operations, and as finding about the villages on yerek something wrong, with them worshiping tachyon, natsu: um ?, excuse me sir !?, May we talk ?, and as the tribal chief and villagers turning around. hey there sir ?, I was wondering about the first key already here ?, no Sorry we haven't seen the key around here, but if you were finding about it I think I saw it over there, thanks!, and as he was going to attack. ' ' don't move !, I said don't move !, and as we were surrounded and finding about natsu using flame elbow to making the cave ceiling to collapse, Transmission !, what happened ?, There was a local hostile , but there was something about these guys?, like they have light yellow eyes?, Get out of here and find out what happened ! '''Natsu: just my luck!, and as keep moving on finding the way out, and heading towards the facility, we found a facility, and heading finding about it badly having a hard bad time, what happened !, We decided to lay low inside the facility because It was a bad move, because it was apart of the new organization. ' Ratchet : I have an idea !, Listen to me I need you to get to finding about the facility collect of all this finding what their plans are up to?' Category:Multicrossovers Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Digimon Types